


Undiscovered Territory

by twinsarein



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's finally got Rodney where he wants him, and he has some exploring he wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiscovered Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



John looks at the plump, bare ass in front of him, and licks his lips. He loves Rodney’s ass, and he doesn’t get to see it nearly often enough. Whenever they go on a mission off-planet, Rodney is almost always behind him. John supposes that’s a good thing, because if Rodney took point, John might not be able to give the mission his full attention.

He’d be much too distracted by the way Rodney’s ass shifted as he walked, the way the fabric clung to the curve of each cheek, the way...yeah, he’d get shot for sure or fall down a ravine.

“What exactly are you doing back there? Taking inventory?”

Rodney turns his head to look over a shoulder to ask his question, but before John can answer, he starts to turn over. “Don’t move.” Without thinking about it, John raises his hand and slaps one of Rodney’s ass cheeks. He’s already spent quite a bit of time getting to know the front of Rodney’s body, and now he wants to take his time back here.

As a faint pink handprint becomes visible, any blood John still has in his head makes its way quickly south. He can _see_ his cock quiver as it gets even harder. Licking suddenly dry lips, John remembers Rodney asking a question. Somehow, though, he doesn’t have it in him to give a snarky answer anymore. “I’m enjoying the view, and trying to decide what to do with this ass, now that I finally have you right where I want you.”

Unable to resist, John raises his hand again, and slaps a handprint on Rodney’s other ass cheek. He figures he better not do it anymore, because he and Rodney haven’t talked about stuff like that. Although, if they way Rodney moans and raises his ass a bit when he does it is any indiction, John is willing to bet he won’t have a problem with the idea.

Still, he’s getting vivid proof of Rodney contention that he has delicate skin. John hadn’t hit that hard, but the handprints are showing up beautifully. John knows he’s going to have to talk to Rodney about this soon. The thought of turning Rodney’s ass completely red...

Not now, though. As tempting as the idea is, he doesn’t want to their first encounter to have violence, no matter how playful. No, he knows what he wants, now. He wants to know Rodney in the most intimate way possible. And, here, now, that doesn’t mean hands.

Not wanting to waste any more time, John leans down and nuzzles at one of Rodney’s ass cheeks. Licking along the top of Rodney’s crease, John then blows a soft stream of air over the moist skin. Rodney shudders under him, and John has to take a deep breath to maintain control.

Cupping both of Rodney’s ass cheeks in his hands, loving how the plump mounds fill his grip, John slowly pulls them apart. Mouth watering at the sight of Rodney’s tightly furled hole, John decides to hell with slow. Bending quickly, John buries his face in Rodney’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide to get as close as possible.

Pressing down and rubbing against Rodney’s hole with his tongue, John gives a low growl of satisfaction when it begins to loosen. He always has enjoyed discovering new things. To hell with the Pegasus Galaxy, he’d be happy to spend his lifetime exploring Rodney. Swirling his tongue around, he breaches Rodney’s body for the first time. Pushing as far as he can, John rubs his tongue up and down Rodney’s inner walls, enjoying the silkiness along his tongue, moaning at doing this to... _with_...Rodney. Then, John opens his mouth a little to suck on the rim he’s pressed against.

Losing himself in the scents, textures, and tastes of Rodney’s most intimate place, John loses all track of time as he explores this new territory. Wanting nothing hidden, he slides his thumbs into Rodney’s crack, right to the spit slick rim. Gently, John coaxes the rim wider, and hums his pleasure when Rodney’s hole opens enough for him to push his tongue as far as it will go.

Taking a deep breath, infusing himself with Rodney’s delicious scent, John mashes his face into Rodney’s ass, trying to get that millimeter or two more of depth. Thrusting his tongue in and out, John moans as his cock gives a surge of excitement. Dimly, he’s aware of Rodney’s muscles contracting around his tongue, Rodney’s whole body shuddering while pushing back for more.

Disappointed at having to give up this pleasure, John knows that if he doesn’t get into Rodney soon, he’s going to come all over the sheets. He doesn’t want to waste this opportunity, so reluctantly he pulls back, giving a stinging nip to Rodney’s rim as he does.

For the first time, he becomes consciously aware of Rodney’s state. He’d known, somewhere, that Rodney had been enjoying himself, that he’d even come, but John can see he’s reduced his lover to a quivering mess. Rodney is completely boneless under him, and he can hear words coming from his mouth, but they aren’t making much sense. There is no room in John for triumph or pride at being able to do this to Rodney, though, he’s too close to coming.

He’d love to see Rodney eyes for the next step, but he’s so pliant from his orgasm, John doesn’t want to force him to move. He’s also heard that it’s easier from behind the first time, and John doesn’t want to do anything that might hurt Rodney. Hopeful that there would be many times after this, and other firsts to experience, John decides to let his desire to gaze into Rodney’s eyes go, this time.

However, he is going to need a slightly better angle. Gently, John slides an arm under Rodney to lift him, so he can shove a pillow under his hips. Lubing up a couple of fingers, he pushes them in to be sure Rodney is loose enough to take him. John moans when there is no resistance, and he quickly smooths some lube over his cock and lines up.

Pushing in, John moans again as tight, silky warmth surrounds him. He seats himself in one smooth thrust, and then has to stop to regain some control. They’d talked about protection, and right now, John is so glad they decided they didn’t need it. It’s the first time either has gone without, and John feels closer to Rodney than he ever has before - more than just literally.

Feeling some control return, finally, John shifts his knees to be sure he’s in a good position, pulls out, and then thrusts in hard. Looking down, he watches himself slide in and out of Rodney’s body, but can only do it for a few seconds before he has to focus elsewhere, or risk coming. It’s just too arousing of a sight.

Instead, John lets his hands roam. He trails caresses up and down Rodney’s back, sides, and thighs. Where ever he can reach. He alternates with soft scratches, looking for Rodney’s sensitives spots. He makes a note of whatever makes Rodney twitch or arch his back.

When Rodney starts to rouse enough to push back into him, though, John’s focus snaps back to his cock. He’d thought fucking into Rodney was one of the best feelings ever, but Rodney fucking back is even better. John speeds up, hands kneading Rodney’s beautiful ass, enjoying the temporary red marks his strong grip leaves.

“Harder, John.”

John doesn’t know if Rodney means the kneading or the thrusting, so he gives him both. Angling his hips a little better, he does feel a surge of triumph this time when Rodney gives a hoarse shout and starts rocking back against him harder.

Unclenching a hand from Rodney’s hip, John reaches around and discovers that Rodney is hard again. Unfortunately, John knows that he can’t wait. His orgasm is already upon him. Thrusting deep, he shouts Rodney’s name as he comes, entire body going rigid with the force of what he’s feeling.

Shuddering from head to toe, he slumps over Rodney’s back, breathing hard. Knowing he’s got a lover to finish satisfying, John backs out slowly, stopping just shy of leaving. He moans as the rim tightens around the crown of his cock, and then he reluctantly finishes pulling free. Immediately, his come starts seeping out, and John rubs the head of his cock in it as if he’s going to push back in.

He doesn’t like that it’s coming out, but it also makes him curious. A thought flits into his head, something he’s never wondered about another lover, and since he’s never gone without protection, it’s something that never has been possible, either. He’s tasted Rodney, but now he wonders what they’d taste like together. Almost in a trance, John leans down, and licks. Rodney jerks under him, a shocked shout leaving his throat. At first, John thinks he’s trying to get away, but then he grinds his ass back into John’s face.

Giving a savage growl, John spreads Rodney’s ass cheeks as far as he can, seals his mouth over Rodney’s hole, and sucks. Rodney goes wild under him, but John clamps an arm around his hips to hold him as still as possible. He can feel Rodney’s hard cock brushing against his arm, leaving sticky trails of precome.

Reaching around with his other hand, he swirls a finger around in the moisture leaking steadily from Rodney’s cock. Rodney tries to wiggle around to get him to do more, but John’s got his own agenda. Pressing the tip of a finger gently into Rodney’s slit, he pushes his tongue into Rodney’s hole.

As flavor bursts along his taste buds, John starts to thrust his tongue in and out as deeply as he can. At the same time, he does the same with his fingertip, and although he barely presses below the surface each time, he can feel how ready Rodney is becoming. His cock is diamond hard and leaking faster.

Feeling how pliant Rodney has become under him, John lets go of his waist, and brings that hand around to Rodney’s ass. Slipping a finger in under his tongue, John massages that spot inside of Rodney, and then presses down hard. With a shout, Rodney gives a full body shudder and comes all over John’s hand, as well as the pillow still underneath him.

Giving a last lick, John pulls back and gets shakily off the bed. Going to get a warm, wet towel, John cleans Rodney up, gets rid of the stained pillow, and then throws the dirty towel on top of it, after wiping off his own hand and face. Collapsing next to Rodney, John looks over at his new lover. “God, that was good. Why didn’t we do that two years ago?”

John feels the ripple of Rodney’s shrug. “I don’t know. If I was capable of feeling stupid, then I would for how long it took us to figure it out. Don’t get too complacent, though. As soon as I’ve gotten some rest and food, you’re next. I have just as much uncharted territory to discover as you did, after all.”

With that promising and delicious sounding prospect, John let himself relax enough to slip into slumber.


End file.
